five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinister Nightmare 5 (Sinister Simulator)
Freddy's Sinister Simulator '''or '''Sinister Nightmare 5, is the fifth game, in the Sinister Nightmare Series! It starts out as a cute animatronic creator, jumpscare factory, and office maker. But after you make a mistake, it turns out to be terrifying. Games Freddy Fazbear's Animatronic Creator In this game, you play as Freddy, to make a new animatronic friend! Use parts from new animatronics, as well as old ones, to make a new friend! Once your done, you will move on to the next game! Bonnie's Jumpscare Factory In this game, help Bonnie create an entirely new jumpscare! choose the office, your animatronic, and a jumpscare sound and animation! When you choose the one you want, you will create a new jumpscare! Complete this game to move on! Chica's Office Maker In this game, help Chica make a new office for your animatronic! Choose between backgrounds, furniture, props, posters, and windows or doors! Once your done... you will NOT ''move on. ''The screen will instead turn black, and you will be greeted to a dimly lit house. Shifts Work Shift In the work shift, you will be in a office, managing the pizzeria. Between the day shift and the night shift, you will have 10 shifts in total. You must make sure that every child in the pizzeria is safe, and manage the cooking, dish washing, and security. Once everything is done, you will proceed home, after you get your paycheck. Night Shift This is where you will spend most of your time. You will be in your living room. The animatronics, can enter by the front door, the window on the side, or even through the television. Once they are inside, you must defend against them. Close fridge, cupboard, bedroom door, and back door, to keep them away. Mechanics Checklist In your day shift, the checklist will add one check, when a task is done. You have 10 things to do. Once all of them are checked, you will get payed, and move on. Hiring Chefs This mechanic is also in the day shift. With your money, you can hire chefs the next day. However, this comes at a cost: you will randomly lose 10 dollars, as a result of you having to pay the chefs. Security Doors The doors make a return. But not as a defense option for you, it is to keep thieves and serial killers out of your office. However, these doors are expensive. So I included another mechanic for you. Police and Security Guards Hire security guards, or call the police. Either way, the thieves are not getting in! However, hiring security guards does cost you money, alongside paying them twice the amount as the chefs, and calling the police may take a while, so chose wisely. Insanity Meter This is the only mechanic for the night shift. If you look at the television while an animatronic is on it, you will begin to go insane. Turn it off, to calm down. Go insane too much, you will start to see things. Money The money can help you a lot in the day shift. You can hire chefs, hire security guards, buy security doors, speed up the work tasks, buy props for your house, or even, buy cheats to use on the animatronics! Speaking of which... Animatronics Let's take a look at the animatronics for the Sinister Simulator. Nights Night 1 Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 Night 6 INSANITY NIGHT (Night 7) Custom Night Custom Night returns once again. This time, the only animatronic not customizable is iNSaNitY. Next Game Finale: Infinite Nightmare